


无梦之梦。

by Rubbish_Heart



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubbish_Heart/pseuds/Rubbish_Heart
Summary: 一场梦。两场。
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 16





	无梦之梦。

蝠丑。  
无所谓啦，就是一场梦。

布鲁斯梦到自己把小丑压在身下，手指在他皮肤上游走，掌心包住冰凉而瘦弱的躯体，孜孜不倦地亲吻苍白的胸膛，感受微微凸起的肋骨和骨头，他做得十分自然而然，好像蝙蝠侠就该和小丑做爱似的。他看到汗涔涔的绿发黏在对方脸上，绿眼睛慌乱地不知道应该往哪看，只能用胳膊挡住，另一只手揪着他的手工西服，力道大到完全把这件衣服毁了，布鲁斯满头都是汗，他转而轻轻地啃噬胸口的皮肉，留下浅红的咬痕，手顺着人鱼线往西服中摸索。小丑的那套绿西服，就是当时坐在警察局的那一套，蝙蝠侠不知道多少次思考过撕碎它的问题，但从来不是在这种暧昧的气氛下。他腿十分长，勾在蝙蝠侠的腰侧，紫色长裤十分扎眼。小丑脸上的妆化了不少，眼窝处有被染成黑色的汗珠往下掉，他任命般闭上眼，把腿抬高，胳膊勾住蝙蝠侠的颈脖，呼吸间都是粗重的喘息，比在审讯室挨打还要兴奋几百倍。小丑不介意这些，他也不介意蝙蝠侠是否会把老二放进他屁股里，就像蝙蝠侠真的强奸过他一样；如果真的有这一天，小丑绝对会向全高谭庆祝蝙蝠侠的堕落，在他的身上围上一圈炸弹炸飞到天上。于是蝙蝠侠真的把手指塞进了他屁股里，没有润滑，干涩地抽插，小丑表示抗议，想要勾到右手边不远处的乌兹给他一梭子，但是被大蝙蝠按住手插进自己嘴里。食指跟中指指尖触到舌根处，引来一阵干呕，蝙蝠侠感觉他的眼眶有些发红。

“既然你喜欢说的话，”蝙蝠侠说，“多说点。”随着撞击的力量越来越大，小丑皱着眉把腿又张开些，却也没有太大，褪到一半的西服裤实在有点碍事。于是他真的就在絮絮叨叨说话，谁都不知道他在说什么胡话。他说，“喂大蝙蝠，我可没想到会有今天。”他又说，“其实我想到了。”小丑装模作样地吮吸起蝙蝠侠戴着皮手套的手指来，含糊不清地呻吟，“但我没想到这么快。”他看看蝙蝠侠胯下：“忍得够辛苦啊，小蝙蝠？哈哈哈嗬——”他在大笑的时候手指又捅进去一根。

小丑不说话了。他一只手揪着身下的东西——床单？窗帘？草坪？不管是什么，小丑的手会狠狠地扣进去，手背上血管暴起，如果是草坪甚至还能感受到露水和青草的气味，布鲁斯为自己的想法而发愣，这简直就像他们在每一处角落都做过一样，狂热、血腥而又充斥控制欲的做爱。他的手指在小丑身下进出，故意弄出很大的水声，同时俯下身来亲吻他的肋骨。

他身上苍白的皮肤会越来越红。也会充满蝙蝠侠给他留下的痕迹。双腿会紧紧勾住他的腰，脚在他背后磨蹭，还会随着抽插而抽搐，小丑的韧性很好，他能接受几乎所有的姿势，也能被蝙蝠侠蹂躏成任何模样。当然他不会。小丑会缩紧括约肌，朝蝙蝠侠吹口哨，毫无廉耻地把双指塞进嘴里，欢愉而带有挑逗意味地吮吸。

蝙蝠侠只是在用手指操他。带着老茧的手指狠狠地压过肠壁，他不会做什么，哪怕老二在盔甲里闷得难受。他不会接受自己主动强奸小丑的这个事实。这代表小丑必须得爬起来，拔出简直和内壁融为一体的手指，自己卸下蝙蝠战甲，为他口交，再扶着性器自己坐下去。水声越来越大，小丑的喘息和挣扎也越来越剧烈，他断断续续地呻吟，换来手指在里面越来越肆意，也逐渐越来越多，最后几乎半只手都能塞进长腿中的肉洞。小丑软得就像橡皮泥，前列腺被持续地摩擦，奇怪的感觉让他硬得流水，但是距离高潮一直只差一点。

他想要抚慰一直立着的老二，蝙蝠侠不允许小丑这么做。后者咬咬嘴唇，蝙蝠侠把他腿抬得更高，他下半身一塌糊涂，快感从下体一直往四肢百骸传，就是达不到顶峰。这几乎把小丑的眼泪逼出来。“大....呃、蝙蝠......”小丑嘟囔：“快操我。把我操得什么都一五一十交代，操得不间断地——高潮.....嗬、操得哭得停不下来....”

几乎是立刻就被执行。

小丑被整个翻过来，双腿被拉开，胯部被抓住，一阵摸索之后，什么东西被抵在括约肌上。他甚至感觉自己的肉洞已经自己开始分泌液体，里面湿的一塌糊涂，蝙蝠侠只是沉默地操着他，用他性感的嘴唇和老练的手。小丑往后挪挪，龟头就在穴口处浅浅地试探。蝙蝠侠的喘息十分明显，他在兴奋，连带着他的手都在抖。这个既定的事实让小丑更加兴奋了。

他就是不肯进去，哪怕小丑都兴奋地发抖。小丑知道自己应该做什么，他把手伸到身后，捏住蝙蝠侠的手把他抽出来，又握住滚烫的跳动着的性器，身体慢慢往后倾。蝙蝠侠也硬得厉害，等到小丑呻吟着，晃动着屁股把性器吞到只剩囊袋的时候，蝙蝠侠扶住他，重重地抽动一次，肌肤相撞发出的声音清脆。小丑也喘息一声，他一直在等这一刻，被填满的一刻。

接下来就是两个同性恋在追求快感的时刻，不分小丑和蝙蝠侠，他只是一味地扭动腰身，疯狂地操身下哽咽、呻吟的瘦家伙，他在皮肤上咬下一圈圈牙印，又往前摸到水淋淋的性器，小丑呻吟得更加厉害了，他几乎带着点哭腔，屁股讨好般地撞向蝙蝠侠的小腹，双臂支撑着狂风骤雨般的快感。小丑几乎撑不住自己，眼泪顺着眼角往下滑，哽咽混杂着身后大家伙的喘息和吼声，还有肉体碰撞的声音。长腿颤抖着把屁股越抬越高，好让性器更加深入，带来更多的快感，布鲁斯操过很多人，除了小丑谁也难以带给他如此头皮发麻的快感，纤瘦的躯体里隐藏着无数的宝藏，他又硬了一些，把小丑拽着拖回来，强硬且无情地操弄难以承受的家伙。小丑快呻吟不出来了，他身体大幅度地抽搐，只知道讨好在自己身体里冲刺的老二，紧紧地吸着它，吸到布鲁斯头皮发麻。

小丑高潮了。

哭着泄了出来，生理性的眼泪让他感觉更加可怜。但是小丑却在低哑地笑。蝙蝠侠怒吼着也射了出来，微凉的精液洒到肠道里面，小丑才脱力般瘫下来。他被翻过来，肚皮朝上，迷迷糊糊拍走了在他脸上抹来抹去的手。

布鲁斯感觉自己糟糕透了，因为他操了自己的宿敌，即使在梦里也让他想吐，但是他却硬了起来。这可不对劲，布鲁斯想，不是因为他是否是Gay的问题，而是他居然对小丑产生了性欲。这个疯子屠了整个阿克汉姆，只是因为他墙上的灵感们被清洁工当做涂鸦打扫掉了。

“你没什么想说的？"

"闭嘴。“布鲁斯说。

“喔-哦，”小丑把胳膊搭在肚皮上，“那我说好了。”他开始絮絮叨叨说自己的事，前言不搭后语：“我喜欢阿克汉姆，于是我炸了那儿然后....我没炸那儿，你当时把我揍了一顿是不是？还是狠狠操了一顿？我记不得了，这两种感觉都一样。打在脸上跟操进去没什么区别，是没什么，哦，当然还有了，那次我把高谭市的地铁弄瘫痪了，于是我们在.....有这事？难道是哈莉？”他自问自答：“没有。哦。我一直想这么干。当然啦，大蝙蝠乐意我叫你布丁吗——？”

在蝙蝠侠打算把他的衣服塞进他嘴里之前，小丑把手遮在眼前，皱着眉说：“别告诉我、别告诉我，笑话总是需要一个漫长的铺垫，谜底也是。”他作出思考的模样，几乎一丝不挂，只有裤子和被解开的衣服挂在身上：“嗯.......”他看着蝙蝠侠：“你乐意，对不对？”他看起来非常确信。

布鲁斯真的想吐。

蝙蝠侠不想。

布鲁斯感觉自己手脚不受控制，他掐住地面只换来自己俯下身子，咬住小丑的颈侧，让他闭嘴。他简直就像两个部分，一个部分是一个疯子，一个部分是一个花花公子，疯子在操纵着蝙蝠侠的行动和语言，花花公子只能看着苍白的躯体想吐。这是他的良知？布鲁斯冷漠地看着小丑，后者正闭着眼，右手刮着自己嘴唇。蝙蝠侠把他的脖子咬出了血丝，小丑把腿盘在他腰上，正用自己的会阴蹭着性器。再来一发，小丑眼里只有这么个邀请的意思。

蝙蝠侠把他腿架在肩上，用手在里面抠挖，还是不肯进去。小丑嘟囔一声：“你非要我自己来吗。”

他非常不满。蝙蝠侠只是蹭蹭，龟头碾过会阴，戳在精囊下，他亲亲小丑大腿内部作为安慰。小丑看起来不满极了，手又在往乌兹的方向慢慢吞吞地挪。“下次。”他说。毕竟蝙蝠侠不是一定要发泄性欲在他身上。那问题就在于一点，不是发泄性欲，蝙蝠侠为什么要操这个小丑？

布鲁斯坐起来。

他朝窗外看去，是黑夜。室内的钟哒哒地响，昏暗的光线下能看清才四点钟，街道上安静地出奇，楼房顶上白花花一片，窗户上也有一层水雾，街道上的雪只有稀稀拉拉的脚印延伸出去，两侧楼房挂着彩灯。布鲁斯站在落地窗前，扭头看着室内的圣诞树发呆。他不买圣诞树，很少过圣诞节，大部分时间或许在某一个辣妹家中，戴着傻乎乎的圣诞帽喝松子酒。所以这个看起来绿油油到阴森的圣诞树是谁的？阿尔弗雷德有时候的审美虽然有点老年化，但是不至于买这么个东西。


End file.
